


What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into

by HveitiPoki



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: AU, F/M, I'll be finishing this after I finish the game, Maybe Spoilers, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HveitiPoki/pseuds/HveitiPoki
Summary: You are an intern at the FIB and you're given the task at hand to hold up email connections with the psychotic criminal Trevor Philips under the name of his former comrade Brad Snider.





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here I've been lurking around on this site for some time and decided to have a go at it since I recently played GTA V and I thought he deserved some love so enjoy! :-)  
> (fair warning there is some non-con but only in this chapter in a flashback but it is not going to be graphic or a reoccurring thing beside this one time.)

 It was a regular Thursday morning in Los Santos, the sun was shining as it does on a morning like this and the horns of the morning traffic filled the street polluting the air with every impatient roar of an engine. The familiar beeping started at 7:30 waking you up from your slumber opening your eyes and taking your phone into your hand and sliding your finger over the screen to stop the annoying sound and sitting up in your bed stretching your arms and yawning hearing your back crack making you more relaxed, but work couldn't wait any longer, you slit out of bed and making your way to your drawer scanning the contents and deciding on a black tank top, black thick leggings and navy blue jacket.

 You stepped into your bathroom brushing your teeth and fixing your hair up into a high ponytail and contemplating whether or not you should put on makeup for the day, but you decided on some concealer and mascara making you look more approachable. You turned around seeing your roommate naked from head to toe, you flinched at the familiar sight ‘‘Tommy I swear to God will you stop doing that and start walking around in some actual clothes for once in your god damn life!‘‘ you yelled at him, he chuckled and grabbed a nearby towel ‘‘I was just about to take a shower, I thought you‘d left already‘‘ he said motioning towards the wall clock, you looked at it 7:56 it read and you sprinted for the exit saying bye to your roommate.

You and Tommy met in college, it was no serious friendship, you knew eachother from a distant, a few hello‘s here and there but you didn't really connect until your last year.

You were both at a party, you came with your best friend Lily, you two met on campus the first week and you both clicked right away. You were both having fun that night dancing around and doing some shameless flirting you had been drinking but you were only feeling tipsy and were fully aware of what you were doing. There was a guy in one of your classes that you had grown quite fond of, his name was Alex Marsch and you had finally got the ego boost that night to go talk to him, the boring pop music was playing all around you, the bass moving up your legs, your senses were awake, you made your way to him looking at him with lustful eyes,you admired his light brown hair and slim figure, his blue eyes pierced you and you couldn't help but stare, you had a drink in your hand taking a few sips here and there within the conversation you two were having, it was a lot of yelling and mumbling due to the loud music in the room. You two swayed together, dancing awkwardly with the music, his hands were sliding over your body and he was grinding against you obviously indicating his intentions, you were to stuck in his gaze and the sparks of lust that shifted between you. He stroked up your arm and took grab on your arm and started leading you away from the crowd and up to the bathroom, you both stumble on each others legs and your lips connect you reached your hands into his hair and you both intertwined in this mess.

His hands started roaming your body and you complying right away, he slipped his hands up your skirt and pulling down your tights and your panties. Suddenly you felt sick, you weren't ready for this, you liked the guy but this wasn't what you wanted, in your dubious state you started to push him off you with weak ‘‘no...‘‘ and ‘‘stop it‘‘ he had no intention of stopping and just pinned your hand up against the wall. Suddenly a knock came on the door ‘‘Hey sorry I didn't know anyone was in there‘‘ and you realised your chance and yelled ‘‘Help! I‘m being attacked!‘‘ but Alex quickly placed his hand over your mouth and you heard that someone was trying to knock the door down with success it was Tommy, he punched Alex and he helped you out and walked with you back and you thanked him and after that we connected and stayed friends till this day.

You waited for the bus which was only minutes away and arrived at work exactly on time. You sat down at your nicely decorated desk, you finished most of you paperwork for the day and started writing some emails that were almost overdue, you were getting tired and decided to get something to eat for your coffee break, you head to the cafeteria and look over the goods sitting in the smaller buffet your workplace always has around that time of day, you decided on a sandwich and some soda and sat down scrolling down your phone until you stumbled on an article on LifeInvader about some jewel heist downtown which you scrolled through lazily and then went back to eating.

You made your way back to your desk but on the way you were met with Dave, your boss talking to one of the other interns there, you were curious and listened to what they were talking about ‘‘I don‘t want to do this email thing anymore, it‘s really depressing...‘‘ he said. You thought about what he might be referring to but nothing came to mind. ‘‘This Trevor guy is seriously scary I‘m having trouble keeping this facade up...‘‘ he said in a more calm tone. Trevor? You thought not sure where you had heard the name but it did sound familiar, Dave nodded to the intern and patted him on the shoulder and he left in a hurry, you started thinking that an intern job wasn't something to be stuck in forever and without hesitation you went up to Dave stopping him, he looked at you surprised by the excitement in your voice and you asked him about the emails excitingly, but really you wanted that extra credit badly to get that position you wanted. Dave looked happy to have someone else to take this job of his hands and he followed you to your desk.

He logged into some account and he explained that the FIB had been portraying Brad a man who died in 2004 in a failed heist with Trevor Philips and Micheal Townley. Dave explained how the whole faking death went, he talked about it very loosely like there was something he wasn't telling you but you didn't want to question him since it seemed touchy. He left you to read through the emails. You scrolled through all the emails confused at first but then you started feeling sorry for the guy but you kept on going despite how you felt, this had been going on for years and now you were supposed to continue this ‚,relationship‘‘.

The newest email ,,Brad‘‘ had sent was ‘‘Trevor, I hope you are okay. It is some time since I wrote you. The guards say I may be soon allowed some visitors. If I‘m good. I hope you are staying our of trouble. Either that or give yourself up. Prison ain't that bad. In fact, I think you would love it.‘‘ Trevor‘s reply was ‘‘Not right now Brad, I‘ll visit when I have time, I've got a ghost to find.‘‘ You were very confused by what he meant but you composed yourself thinking how you should compose a new email and you opened up a new message and started typing. ‘‘Hey Trevor, you‘re worrying me. Don‘t do anything too extreme and good luck‘‘ you thought it was short but did get the point across and you wondered whether you had nailed the dead man or not but decided to go with it thinking that maybe you were overthinking this. But you sent the email anyway eagerly waiting for a reply but after awhile you decided to get back to your usual paperwork. A few hours had passed but no reply, you were curious to know more about this Trevor fellow and you went to the file cabinet and looked for the T section of the jumbles of paper and you found a file containing some papers, you carefully read through the stack and then a photo of who you assumed was Trevor fell onto the floor by your feet, you bent down and picked it but examining it closely, you didn‘t know what you were expecting but you peered your eyes and looked at his receding hairline and interesting neck tattoo, you didn't feel right to steal the picture so you snapped a photo of it on your phone. You put the file back and went back to your desk and finished what you had left of your work but the end of your workday you neatly put your armchair to it‘s place under the desk and made your way outside, you finished a lot of work for tomorrow and just wanted to go home and relax, Trevor hadn‘t crossed your mind until your phone beeped, it was a reply to ‘‘Brad‘‘ you were excited to see the reply but were shocked at what you read ‘‘Back in Los Santos, going to finish what should have been finished 9 years ago.‘‘ you sensed anger in his reply but decided not to reply until tomorrow to keep up the act and calmly waited for the bus home dreaming about all the episodes you were going to watch when you got home.


	2. A Bump in The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to take the bull by the horns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two I hope you enjoy it :-V  
> Btw I'm trying to write the reader as neutral as I can so anyone can read it and imagine themselves/or their own oc's

You are rudely awakened by the awful beeping of your phone, you ignore it trying to sustain it with groans of agony but letting in when the beeping just kept getting louder you finally sat up and slid your finger over your screen to turn it off and you stretched your arms tiringly and looking out your window feeling slightly better remembering that it was Friday. You made your way to your dresser feeling a little more casual than previously this week. You decided on a grey sweater and some black jeans, paired with some black sneakers. You went to your bathroom greeting a thankfully clothed Tommy and going to brush your teeth not bothering to put on makeup but throwing your hair up in a bun to keep it out of your face. You looked at the time and realised you had time to prepare breakfast, you went to the kitchen and looking through the cabinets you settled on a toasted bagel and a glass of orange juice, you prepared it and sat down eating your meal and making conversation with Tommy, he asked you about work and you told him about this and that and loosely mentioned the Trevor ordeal, that caught his attention and he mentioned he recognized the name but he couldn‘t put his finger on it, you changed the subject quickly before he could place the criminal and he discarded it. You said your goodbyes and put your dish away making your way to work.

You went to your desk looking through the paperwork of the day and checked your emails, and then logged into the ‘‘Brad‘‘ email address seeing there was a new unread message, you opened it in overexcitement and read ‘‘I found him Brad, maybe we can finally get you out of this mess, it‘s that piece of shits fault‘‘ you look over it confused but decide to compose a reply, you type and erase spending a good 5 minutes on your answer but you read over your reply pretty happy about it if you do say so yourself ‘‘Alright Trevor I trust your judgement, please think your actions through before you do anything drastic.‘‘ you sent it thinking if you made him seem to out of character, but there was no going back now. You went back to your work and took some time to calm yourself since you always get nervous writing the replies. ‘‘It‘s almost the weekend, then you can just relax and not think about this ‘‘ you mumbled to yourself. After about 2 hours you looked at your phone and noticed it was time for lunch and since it was Friday you have a longer lunch than usually and typically went out to lunch with your co-workers but when you went to find them you saw they had already left, you didn’t bother calling them since they don’t like your favourite fast food restaurant which you were craving right now Burger Shot.

When taking the elevator down to the 1st level of the building you met the other intern who was composing the emails before you, you just nodded to him as a polite hello but he seemed to have other intentions ‘’so you’re the one who took over the TP emails?’’ he said in a monotone voice ‘’uh yeah that’s me…’’ you said in a happier voice than him not to seem repulsed by him ‘’yeah he’s crazy I was going paranoid just putting together replies because I didn’t want to seem out of character’’ your stomach sunk as soon as he let go of the word, you felt stress crawl up your spine but tried not to show it. ‘’yeah I think I’ve got the hang of this, it’s going good so far’’ you said trying to sound more calm than you were ‘’yeah just trying to advice you, it can get stressful I’m glad you took over it, I guess I’m trying to say thanks’’ he said lowering his voice like he was embarrassed and you noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. You realised you never got his name but noticed his nametag said ,,Toby Christian’’ you chuckled a little ‘’yeah you’re welcome’’ you said smiling when the elevator made a little ding and he got out waving to you awkwardly and the elevator kept on going down. You got out and went past the front desk standing by the street and hauled a cab and making your way practically tasting the food.

After eating you went outside deciding to walk back to work since it wasn’t a very long way and you still had enough time before your break was over also the weather was great. You were walking admiring your surroundings, suddenly a group of people ran past you knocking you down, you got up and patted the dirt off you realizing they had taken your purse when they knocked you down you ran after them yelling at them to stop when suddenly a red pickup truck drove past you at high speed and pulling up at the group of burglars blocking their path. A man stepped out of the car knocking a few of them down and taking the goods they had stolen, you couldn’t make out the man since your vision was blurry because of your running, you noticed he was walking towards you, you stopped catching your breath and walking towards him, when you were a few meters away from him your breath caught in your throat and your heart skipped. It was Trevor Philips holding your purse, a million thoughts went speeding through your head it were questions like ‘’what do I say? What should I do? Fuck fuck!’’ and before you realised he was standing in front of you and you couldn’t imagine how stupid you look, you looked up at him and noticed every little detail about his face, you could even say he was really handsome, he had a scruffy bad boy vibe to him but it attracted you immensely, you were lost in thought when suddenly fingers were snapped in front of you and you snapped out of your fantasy and you blinked and looked at him more clearly ‘’hey, hate to break your fantasy little lady but I believe this belongs to you’’ he said in a rough voice you chuckled and smiled at him taking your purse ‘’I uhm- thanks uh’’ you looked up at him with a questioning look hoping he wouldn’t see through your act ‘’I’m Trevor babe, and you are?’’ he said looking more open to the conversation and changing his body language  leaning more towards you ‘’oh I’m [Y/N] and thank you again for stopping them’’ you said and looked him in the eyes and noticed his eyes were wandering and then they went back to looking into yours. You broke the eye contact and looked at your watch ‘’Oh fuck!’’ you said, ‘’I appreciate it Trevor thank you so much, but I’m going to be late for work’’ you said and started walking past him being careful not to get too close to him but he turned around and stopped you by putting his arm in front of you ‘’nah I’ll drive you’’ he said giving you a smirk, you blushed ‘’no, it’s fine you already helped me it’s not that far really I-‘’ you started mumbling but he cut you off ‘’no no I insist’’ and you gave up, you were terrified but something about the rush of stepping into a vehicle with this criminal attracted you even though you know it really shouldn’t.

You and Trevor drove down the roads of Los Santos and you pointing him in the right direction not wanting to directly say where the building was so he wouldn’t question your work, you tried to make small talk trying to hide how nervous you were, you were silent for a minute you looked up at him admiring his features and realised we really needed to upgrade our photo, he had obviously been through a lot those past 9 years, you noticed he had gotten a neck tattoo that you found very interesting and your eyes wandered down his arms and something on his knuckles caught your attentions, it looked like he had engraved words in it reading ‘’fuck you’’ you went back to his face and admired his stubble and lack of hairline but you were suddenly interrupted ‘’enjoying the view?’’ he said looking at you his lips curling up in a smirk. You looked away quickly ‘’no I was just-‘’ you started and then you saw your workplace ‘’oh it’s right here’’ you exclaimed pointing at the FIB building ‘’what, are you serious?’’ he chuckled, you looked back at him ‘’yeah, can you just drop me off in front?’’ you asked pretending like it was no big deal. He looked at you with a raised brow but drove you to the destination anyway, when he pulled up by the entrance you noticed Toby and some of your co-workers were outside the building on a smoke break, Toby noticed the car and quickly made note of your presence and you see a worried look in his eyes. Trevor places his arm over your car seat and you can’t help but blush at the sudden move. You unbuckled your belt and faced the now very close man you stared at him but couldn’t quite make out his expression, you took out your wallet and opening it ‘’I’ve got to give you something in return for this-‘’ he takes his hand and pushes the wallet out of the way ‘’no it’s okay’’ he said leaning in closer, something deep inside you cracked, the build-up of nervousness, stress and hormones took a toll on you and you quickly opened the car door aggressively and speed walked to the exit launching past Toby and the others but you heard him yell behind you ‘’Uh I’ll see you around then!’’ and you heard him drive off.

You were sitting behind your desk ‘’why didn’t I do anything, why couldn’t I say anything? Fuck! I can’t believe it was him!’’ you thought to yourself, you tried to focus and get to the task at hand but couldn’t concentrate enough. You went through emails and spending the last hours of your day calming yourself down after what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 2, more will be uploaded soon hope you enjoyed  
> (NSFW coming in later chapters)


	3. Enjoying the party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Trevor hit up a party that Tommy's holding ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some sinful smut ;-)

You sat at your desk going through the last hour of your day in your head, repeating everything from your purse being stolen to running out of Trevor’s car, you regret that last part but you were too nervous to stay there any longer. You were so into your thoughts that you didn’t hear someone walking up behind you, a hand was placed on your shoulder and you jumped up and turned around to see it was Toby ‘’oh I didn’t hear you what do-‘’ you were cut off by him ‘’are you mad? He’s a criminal and you just get him to drive you to work!’’ he practically yelled at you ‘’he would kill you! What are you thinking!’’ you just looked at him slightly put off by his actions and he immediately felt ashamed when you spoke ‘’calm the fuck down everyone is staring’’ you said in a calm but assertive way. There was silence for a few seconds until he spoke once again ‘’just be careful it would be bad if he found out the truth’’ you gave him a nod of confirmation ‘’yeah I know, I just sort of met him down town and he insisted’’ you said nonchalantly and turned back to your desk getting slightly annoyed by how your co-worker was acting. He took the message ‘’yeah sorry I uh’’ he rambled ‘’I’ll see you later’’ he said and left your office

The day went by without any disturbance and before you know it your work for the day was done and you couldn’t wait to head home. You packed your things and turned off your computer since you wouldn’t be back until next Monday, you got into the elevator alone this time which you were thankful for. You plugged your headphones into your ears and waited for the next bus home. The ride home was smooth and when you arrived to the front door you twisted the key to open it meeting Tommy’s eyes.

‘’Oh hey I didn’t know you’d be back so soon’’ he said as he approached you, the apartment was cleaner than usual. You looked around scanning the living room, there were bowls of chips and dip on the table and the stereo was playing some music, you turned around and glared in Tommy’s direction.

‘’So I might be holding a party tonight’’ he trailed and smiled at you. You glared at him colder ‘’okay so I’m having a party for some of my friends and I was wondering if I could maybe get the apartment for a while’’ he spoke awkwardly ‘’sorry I didn’t ask you I got caught up in the planning’’

‘’okay but on one condition’’ you said looking at him with a cold stare. There was a pause ‘’you’ll do the dishes for the next 2 weeks and you give me 20 bucks’’ you said putting emphasize on the and. ‘’you drive a hard bargain but this is going to be the best party ever so it’s worth it’’ he said and handed you a crumpled 20 and proceeded into the kitchen.

You went to the bathroom taking off your clothes and turning on the shower, you waited for the water to get hot and jumped in.

After about a half an hour you stepped out and wrapped a towel around you and checked your phone noticing you had an email notification, you quickly opened it excited to see the content ‘’Hey Brad I finally found the big break, fucking Merryweather Brad! It’s going to be ground breaking!’’ Merryweather? You thought to yourself, you didn’t dwell on the thought and started vigorously typing a response ‘’wow that’s great Trevor, I’ll be waiting to see it all over the news :-)’’ you dwelled on whether the smiley face was a good idea or not but you decided to go with it.

You put away your phone standing in front of your closet trying to decide what to wear but you decided on black thick leggings and a loose button up shirt, you let your hair loose and put on your sneakers putting on some concealer and mascara. You were going to go to the movies to pass time and then maybe hit up a bar before heading back home.

‘’Hey Tommy I’ll be heading out now have fun with the party’’ you said before leaving the apartment, you heard a faint ‘’okay, I’ll see you later’’ and you went downstairs and hauled a cab riding to the next movie theatre, you got there just in time for the movie, paying for the ticket with the crumpled up dollar from Tommy, there weren’t a lot of options to choose from but you decided on The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain since the other two available didn’t interest you. You bought some snacks and went into the already dark theatre and took an empty seat in an empty row, there were some people there but you didn’t want to bother anyone so you sat down and enjoyed the movie. The movie passed, it wasn’t long and near the end you could hear loud sobbing coming from the row behind you, you ignored it feeling sorry for the person and kept on watching the movie, but then a loud cry erupted from them and you turned around trying not to alarm the person but when you turned around you immediately recognized the criminal Trevor Philips, crying his eyes out at the cartoon movie, he looked up and your eyes met and it seemed to take him some time to recognize you but as soon as the lights in the theatre turned on his eyes widened.

‘’hey woah it’s you’’ he started, you stood up and he mimicked your actions quickly and wiped his face on his sleeve ‘’yeah it’s me’’ you said in a cheerful tone walking out of your row and him following you ‘’so you really left me hanging back there y’know’’ he spoke while walking behind you, your face flushed and you felt embarrassed ‘’yeah I’m sorry for that, I’ll pay you back for the ride I-‘’ he stopped you by taking a long step in front of you blocking your way ‘’yeah sweetheart, how about you let me show you a good time and then we’re even?’’ he said making a lot of hand gestures making you chuckle ‘’you know how to have a good time?’’ you said crossing your arms as if to challenge him.

‘’Oh baby I sure do’’ he said giving you a smirk and left the movie theatre with you close behind, you looked at your watch 9 pm it read and you sighed to yourself, Trevor taking note of it ‘’something wrong sweetheart?’’ he faced you, dangerously close ‘’nah it’s just my roommate is having this party at our apartment’’ you started looking up into his eyes. He looks like an over excited child when he exclaimed ‘’wait there’s a party back at your place?’’ you didn’t notice his remark because you were too busy eyeing him up, he was wearing black nice fitting sweatpants with a red checkered button up over a black t-shirt, then you noticed his gaze on you, you were knocked out of your fantasy ‘’huh? What did you say?’’ he was still staring at you as he gestured towards his car ‘’let’s go’’ he said walking up to it and getting in, you followed and got in the passenger seat and relaxed feeling strangely nice with the psychotic criminal beside you and you focused on the wind in your hair enjoying the low music on the radio when suddenly you were disturbed by a rough hand on resting on your thigh and you turned your head in the direction of the criminal ‘’so where’s the party at sweetheart?’’ he said leaning a bit towards you in the seat ‘’oh it’s right up here’’ you said shyly pointing at your apartment building and he drove to it to park outside and you soon noticing that his hand never left your thigh and it gave your thigh a quick squeeze and you felt yourself getting aroused by the sheer touch of the man he took his hand off your thigh, you missing his touch to turn off the roaring engine.

‘’Well sweetheart you ready to go?’’ he purred at you and you looked up him with lustful half lid eyes hoping he wouldn’t notice your flushed cheeks ‘’yeah let’s go’’ you laughed and got out of the car trying to find your keys while you and Trevor waited for the elevator, you pulled them out of your purse just in time the elevator opened, there was some silence for a few seconds, you felt flushed and took a strand of hair and brushed it past your ear ‘’so my roommate is kind of crazy and I can’t tell you what we’ll be expecting in there’’ you said in sort of a calm tone to reassure yourself, he put his hand on your shoulder ‘’I’m sure it’ll be one of the more mellow things I’ve done’’ he said and laughed.

You walked down the hall and you both heard loud thumping music coming from your apartment, you went to open it with your keys but it was open anyway so you put them back, loud music blasted you and your company and he just yelled ‘’yeah this is my kind of party’’ and he made his way inside, you sighed happily and joined the party.

For the first hour you just sat back and ate some chips while listening in on conversations of others, seeing Tommy being turned down by some girl and watching Trevor chug down anything he could get his hands on, he did seem quite tipsy at this point and you decided to go to your room to get away from the music for a while, you looked in Trevor’s direction seeing him participate in some weird drinking game with Tommy and his friends.

You went in and dimmed the light down feeling like you could collect your thoughts now that you were out of the living room, it seemed like no one had been in your room so that was a nice thought, you stood there for a moment until someone threw open your door ‘’uh Trevor, what are you doing here?’’ you asked him slightly happy that he had joined you ‘’oh I was just wondering what you were doing’’ he trailed off and looked around your room a beer in hand, he put it on the counter beside the door and walked to you ‘’oh I just wanted to get away for some time, could barely hear myself think you know’’ you chuckled and before you know it you had leant up against the wall him standing only a step away, he looked down at you smiling. You wanted to reach out and touch him but were too shy, lust filled the air and he took a step further to you his hand slid up on the wall beside your face ‘’y’know I might be drunk but you’re still gorgeous sweetheart’’ he purred in your ear, you felt his hot breath down your neck and a shiver trailed up your spin, your arms trembling as they hovered over his back, you both stood together like that for a moment no one saying or doing anything but the sexual tension was strong and hanging in the air.

‘’so you want to go back to the party?’’ he whispered again in your ear taking a small step closer his hips coming in deliciously close, your hands still loomed over his back longing to explore more of him ‘’No I- I don’t want to go’’ you managed to get up, you looked up into his eyes ‘’oh yeah? Then what you want to do?’’ his lips curled up into a smirk.

You didn’t want to wait any longer to get what you want and you moved your hands to the front of his button up and started unbuttoning the red shirt, his smirk still lingered over you and you slid off the garment admiring his arms, taking the time to touch them and sliding my hands down them, he leans in closer and he is so dangerously close, this criminal you’re messing with through pathetic emails.

Your hands slid up his sides applying enough pressure to slightly lift up his shirt but he didn’t seem to have time for your shyness and teasing anymore and moved his hands to cup your cheeks with both hands and kissed you gently. His lips were dry but you enjoyed it nonetheless kissing him back eagerly, your lips tangling together in a hot mess, you could only focus on him with the loud music still booming in your apartment but it was the least of your concerns right now.

His hand slid up your hip and under your shirt resting his hand on your waist squeezing the flesh, you broke the kiss by gasping at his action and he took the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth and you moaned into his mouth letting your tongue swirl with his.

During your close contact you slid your hands off him and started unbuttoning your own shirt, he noticed the action and broke the kiss much to your dismay to quickly remove his own shirt, your eyes opened and you gawked at the man’s partly nude form ‘’oh my God…’’ you whispered. He seemed proud of himself and decided you were taking too long and ripped your shirt open, buttons flying everywhere and he growled and kissed you again, you broke the kiss ‘’uh…the door’’ you whimpered but he nodded and went up to your door and locked it and then came back up to you.

He crashed his lips against yours again and he trailed his lips down your neck and bit down at the sensitive flesh and you let out a yelp, your arms shot behind him clawing at his back while he sucked on your neck ‘’T-Trevor’’ you gasped into his ears while burying your face in the crook of his shoulder ‘’oh god when you moan my name like that’’ he said and growled bucking his hips into you making you groan against him.

You took his arms and led him to your bed, you sat at the end of it and he stood in front of you laid down on the bed he crawled over you and kissed your neck and took your hand. He raised himself ‘’ usually I’d be done by now y’know’’ he said and growled bucking his hips against yours again and he earned delicious moan from you ‘’oh fuck you’re moaning real nice for me’’ you slid your hands behind you to unhook your bra discarding the garment onto the floor, his look changed drastically, he looked more gentle and his hand slid up to cup your breast and he gave a quick peck on your lips and then moved his face to your chest taking your nipple into his mouth sucking and licking in all the right placed, your hands shot up and tangled in his receding hair you pushed him harder against your chest gasping at his nibbling, he sucked harder groaning in pleasure.

He raised his head, a trail of spit from his lips to your hard nipple ‘’sweetheart, ol’ Trevor’s going to blow your mind tonight’’ he said in a low purr which shot right to your groin. You lifted yourself up so you were sitting on the edge of the bed pushing him off so he was standing up again and you looked at the obvious bulge in his pants. You smirked up at him with half lidded eyes and started unbuckling his pants, he smiled at you and helped you by kicking off his pants and you pulled his underwear down leaving him naked as the day he was born. He was slightly above average, his girth was nice and it was a nice size, not too intimidating but still big enough. You licked your lips and started sliding your hand up and down his member, him twitching at your touch and gasping which was like the sweetest music to your ears.

You licked his head and started sucking on it eagerly, he grunted at the contact ‘’oohhh fuck [Y/N]’’ his comment egged you on and you took half of his length into your mouth bobbing your head taking in more and more. He snaked his fingers into your hair and held onto it tightly and started thrusting down your throat, you sucked on it and he felt so good in your mouth, you tasted the faint flavour of precum while he kept on throat fucking you.

You pushed him off to gasp for air and looked up into his eyes and went back to suck on his head, you swirled your tongue around him and he let out series of grunts when you started to pump his member while sucking the head of his member, suddenly he yanked you back by your hair and he trembled ‘’oh fuck’’ he almost yelled ‘’you’re really good at that’’ he smirked at you ‘’too good’’ he whispered to himself.

You pulled him over you so he collapsed on you and kissed him just as desperately as before, your tongues swirling together and you moaning into each other’s mouths. His hand slid down your side and gave your ass a hard squeeze making you moan ‘’ooh god I’m eating up these little moans you’re making’’ he said nibbling on your lower lip making you gasp in pleasure.

He kissed down your neck and past your chest and hooked his fingers on your leggings pulling them down, you let out little breaths at his contact and he threw your leggings and underwear to the side and breathed heavily. You closed your legs quickly averting his gaze feeling embarrassed ‘’oh sweetcheeks you don’t got anything to be embarrassed about’’ he said smirking and cupping your breasts again squeezing them and massaging them and running his thumbs over your nipples.

You closed your eyes and enjoyed the contact of his rough hands, he ran one hand down to your thigh grabbing it and pulling your legs apart and sliding down to your more tender area, his fingers roughly rubbed your clit and then slid into you, you moaned at the feeling of them inside, he thrusted the digit in and out of you slowly, twisting it and curling it ever so slightly ‘’Trevor, please’’ you pleaded and he gave you a sly smirk ‘’please what? Sweetheart, you gotta tell uncle T what you want’’ he spoke so calmly. He pulled the digit out and you groaning at the loss of him but moaned loudly when the one digit was replaced with two, he thrusted them at a fast and hard pace, pleasure pooled over you and you couldn’t contain your moans anymore.

‘’Trevor please’’ you pleaded once again ‘’I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me’’ he smirked proudly, man he wasn’t gonna budge ‘’I want-‘’ you started.

‘’you want what?’’ he purred in a teasing tone ‘’please fuck me’’ you inaudibly whispered ‘’I couldn’t hear that sweetheart’’ he whispered in your ear and he thrusted his fingers upwards making you gasp ‘’please fuck me Trevor’’ you said louder, he thrusted his fingers harder into you, you’re his movement filling the room with filthy wet noises and your own moaning.

He pulled his fingers out, your own juices glistening on the digits ‘’Oh you don’t need to tell me again’’ he growled and got on top of you. He rubbed himself against your wet core making you ache for him.

In one thrust he fully sheathed himself inside you, you moaned at his forwardness, his whole body was trembling and his jaw was hanging open gasping. You desperately wanted him to move and you squeezed your muscles around him and he let out a small throaty moan and looked down at you ‘’eager one aren’t you?’’ he smirked and his whole expression changed. He slid himself almost out and thrusted back into you hard and your hands shot around his neck. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him deeper into you making you both moan.

He finally started to move at a nice pace and you gasped at every one of his thrusts and digging your nails into his back begging him to go faster. He obeyed your request and quickened his pace and pinning one of your arms down with one hand ‘’oh fuck baby you’re so tight, this ain’t healthy for me’’ he groaned thrusting into you hard. You kept eye contact with him while he was thrusting inside you ‘’oh fuck Trevor’’ you gasped his name which egged him on and he quickened his pace drastically, he kept on going breathing your name a few times.

The pure lust that screamed out of his eyes was making you lose control ‘’Ah! Trevor’’ you almost screamed when he hit that spot within you perfectly ‘’There- fuck- please Trevor I’m so close’’ you breathed out in shaky moans. This made him move more rapidly, he hissed through closed teeth, you felt your stomach tighten as waves of pleasure hit you one by one. You moaned his name again and you felt your release, every one of your nerves felt alive and your muscles tightened around him which shot him over the edge, his thrusts became uneven and he buried himself deep inside you and you felt him twitch while he filled you up groaning and breathing hard thrusting a few times ‘’Oh fuck-‘’ he breathed, he collapsed on top of you the both of you a sweaty, breathy mess.

He pulled out and he looked down at you, the sweat on his skin glistening in the faint light ‘’oh fuck sweetheart’’ he said and you thought to yourself.

‘’what kind of mess have I gotten myself into’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this shit *sweats nervously*
> 
> Update 19/04/17: been working on chapter 4 for the week and it should be published this week or the next.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed I'll be starting chapter 4 soon so stay tuned :-)


End file.
